1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger and, more particularly, to a multiple garment hanger that is capable of displaying a plurality of garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sale of garments, and in particular panties, is frequently promoted by discounted packs of two or more panties. This results in many panties being displayed on a single hanger. Conventional hangers for displaying multiple garments, like that shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,834, for example, have a hook extending from an elongated piece; the elongated piece having first and second hanging clip arrangements disposed at distal ends thereon. To display multiple garments, additional garment clips are simply disposed above one another within the hanging clip arrangements. The placement of these additional garment clips is problematic in that such placement requires additional vertical space for each additional garment clip.
Other conventional techniques for displaying multiple garments, like U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,835, also have first and second hanging clip arrangements each disposed at distal ends of an elongated bar. In this prior art arrangement, the distance between a clip in the first hanging clip arrangement and a corresponding clip in the second hanging clip arrangement is different for each set of clips; i.e., the distance between a first lower pair of clips (one on each of the first and second hanging clip arrangements) is smaller than the distance between a second higher pair of clips. Though the vertical space required for this hanger can be less than the previously discussed prior art hanger, this arrangement does not yield an acceptable and pleasing display for customers. This is because the garments in Des. 305,835 are hung with varied display widths due to the varied distances between corresponding clips in the first and second and hanging clip arrangements and so the garments do not have a uniform vertical outer display line.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a hanger which can display multiple garments that requires less space than prior art hangers and which can maintain a uniform vertical outer display line.